One Night
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: A One-shot about Bella and Emmett. AH


"What can I get you?" asked the tall, dark bartender standing before me. I shifted in my seat and crossed my legs as I leaned against the bar.

"Martini…extra dirty," I smiled.

The man, who couldn't be more than twenty-one, gulped loudly. I winked at him and he blushed three shades of red and quickly made my drink. He slid it across the bar and I picked it up, taking a small drink.

"That's delicious," I purred. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, um…"

"I'll buy the pretty woman her drink," smirked a bear of a man, climbing onto the stool next to me. He slid a couple twenties over across the bar. "Bring her another…"

"Martini, extra dirty," I said, smiling.

"And bring me scotch, on the rocks," said the man, winking at me.

"Yes, sir," muttered the bartender.

I turned in my seat and faced the man who was graciously buying my drinks. He was a large man, completely muscle. He had short, curly brown hair and the biggest pair of brown eyes I had ever seen. He was wearing a black suit, white dress shirt, and Italian loafers.

"So do you have a name, Beautiful?" he asked, a playful smirk sitting on his lips.

"Yes," I smiled.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" he asked, fully smiling now.

"No," I teased, shaking my head. I held up my left hand, showing off the diamond rings that sat on my fingers. "I'm married."

"So am I," he said, showing my his own gold wedding band. "But she's not here right now."

"Oh, I see. Well, my husband isn't here either," I smirked, laying my hand on his arm. "I'm Isabella."

"Emmett," he said. Our bartender brought us our drinks and left us alone. "So tell me about your husband."

"My husband," I mused. "Ok, well, he's devastatingly handsome, and he knows it. He's got quite the ego. He's a lawyer but has been working way too much. Especially lately."

"He sounds like a real asshole," said Emmett. "I think you should dump his ass."

"You think so?" I asked. "The sex is pretty amazing, though. Plus we do have two kids together. Ryan and Kylie would miss their daddy a lot."

"Well, I guess I can understand that," chuckled Emmett. "My wife and I have a couple of kids too. They are the best kids in the world. Smart, beautiful like their momma, compassionate. She's done a great job raising them."

"She sounds like a wonderful mother," I smiled.

"Not only is she an amazing mother but she also has found the time to write several books," said Emmett.

"Have I heard of her?" I asked. "I do love to read."

"Marie Swan," said Emmett.

"Oh, she's completely overrated. I think it's amazing that anyone would read the shit she writes," I laughed.

"Yeah, she says the same thing," chuckled Emmett, leaning toward me. "While I'd never tell her this, I've read her books. They are…amazing. The sex scenes… Just amazing."

"Really," I smiled, tossing back the rest of my drink. I stood up and laid my hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you and I go up to your room and you can show me some of those amazing sex scenes?"

"What about your husband?" asked Emmett, standing up.

"He'll understand," I smiled.

I turned and made my way over to the elevator. I hit the button and the doors opened. I stepped inside and leaned against the back wall. The doors started to close when suddenly a long pale hand snuck out and stopped them. I looked up and saw Emmett step into the elevator. He smirked at me and reached over and pressed the button for the fourth floor. The doors closed and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kissed as I pushed my tongue into his mouth. Emmett moaned and pressed me against the wall of the elevator. He moved his hands down to my ass and cupped each cheek in a hand and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his erection through the front of his pants. The doors of the elevator opened and he carried me out. He stopped in front of his door and quickly unlocked it while holding me up. He carried me inside and kicked the door shut behind him. Emmett set me down on my feet by the bed.

I reached up and started undoing his shirt. Once I had all the buttons undone, I slid it off his shoulders and onto the floor. Emmett reached back and unzipped my black dress. I pulled the straps down my arms and let it fall to the floor at my feet. His eyes went straight down to my bare breast and black thong. I undid his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. Emmett was hard, long, and happy to see me. I reached out and wrapped my hand around his cock and his breath hitched.

"Fuck…" he moaned as he thrust his hips into my hand. I fell to my knees and licked the tip of his cock slowly. "Oh my god…"

I just chuckled before I sucked him into my mouth all the way. Emmett's hands went into my hair as I started moving my head up and down his cock, using my tongue and teeth . I moaned loudly as his cock twitched in my mouth. His cock tasted so good. I couldn't wait to see how his cum tasted. I could see his stomach muscles starting to tense up.

"Baby, move." he urged but I just sucked him deeper into my mouth.

Emmett's cock twitched again and he shot this cum deep into my mouth. I swallowed every drop of his tasty nectar. He pulled me up to my feet and kissed me hard. He laid me on the bed and kissed his way down to my breasts. He pulled my left nipple into his mouth and bit down on it causing me to cry out in pleasure. He moved over to the other breast and did the same thing. He slowly moved down my body until he reached the top of my tong. He gave me a sexy, crooked smile as he ripped the thong from my body.

Emmett winked at me before he lowered his lips to my smooth pussy. He pulled my lips apart and plunged his tongue in me. I couldn't stop myself from grabbing the back of his head as I felt his fuck me with his tongue. It has never felt this good before. Emmett moved his lips to my clit while he plunged two fingers into me roughly.

"Oh fuck." I moaned as he bit down on my clit.

"You taste so fucking good, baby. Best ever…." he moaned into my pussy. I could feel my body began to shake as I was hit by a massive orgasm.

"OH, GOD, OH, FUCK YES." I screamed as I came for him.

Emmett kissed his way back up my body till he reached my lips. He kissed me hard and I moaned as I tasted myself on his lips. It was completely erotic. I could feel his erection poking into my thigh. He leaned down and kissed me again as he pushed into me slowly. Once he was fully sheathed inside of me, he paused to let me get used to his size. I lifted my hips to encourage him to move with me.

"God, you feel so fucking good." he moaned. "So tight."

"Harder." I begged. "Please, fuck me harder."

"Fuck." he muttered as he gripped my hips in his hands and started thrusting into me harder and faster than he was. It felt amazing to have him inside of me. I knew I wasn't going to last long like this. I could feel my orgasm building in my stomach again.

"Cum for me, Isabella. I need you to come for me." he begged

"FUCK." I screamed as I came hard. Emmett thrust into me a few more times before he came.

"FUCK." he moaned loudly.

He pulled out of me and I immediately missed the contact with him. He laid down in the bed next to me and pulled me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest while he pulled the covers over us.

"Did you call your mom and cheek on the kids?" I asked.

"Yes, Esme said Ryan fell asleep about half way through dinner. Kylie had just had a bottle and was almost asleep. Edward and Rose are going to pick Ryan up for school in the morning, and Alice and Jasper are taking Kylie to the mommy and me class," whispered Emmett. "I've missed this."

"Me too," I sighed. "But the trial will be done soon and you will be back home, where you belong."

"Thank you for coming out here to LA to see me, Baby. I don't sleep good without you in my arms," murmured Emmett.

"Neither do I," I said, looking up at him. "So…you've read my books, huh?"


End file.
